powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tranquil State
The ability to enter a state of self-induced tranquility. Not to be confused with Apathy. Opposite to Feral Mind. Also Called * Assertion of Willpower * Emotion Self-Regulation * Mental Endurance/Fortitude/Resilience/Resistance * Nerves of Steel * Poker Face * Self-Discipline/Control/Restraint/Mastery * Soul of Ice (Ranma 1/2) * Tranquility * Virtual Emotionally Unstoppable Capabilities User can remain calm in virtually any situation, allowing them to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. Users can endure mental stress and can be essentially immune to emotion manipulation and highly resistant to torture. Applications *Fear Masking *Avoid hesitating in some situations. *Give the impression that one is immune to pain. *Intimidation by demonstrating the total disregard of pain or willingness to do anything to achieve their goal. *May allow Empaths to use their powers with greater ease. *Maximum Concentration Capacity by thinking clearly in dangerous situations. *Tranquil Combat Variations Calm State *Enter or be in a state of absolute serenity/tranquility. Emotionless Shell ' *Temporarily or permanently empty oneself of emotion. Allows the user to operate at peak efficiency by blocking out any external distractions, may alter the properties of the user's chi. 'Tranquil Emotions *Users can channel the power of their emotions while maintaining complete focus and control. Associations *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Clear Mind *Empathy *Enhanced Wits *Fear Masking *Indomitable Will *Martial Arts Intuition *Pain Suppression *Serenity Inducement *Spiritual Meditation *Tranquil Activity Limitations *Low-level users may only be able to maintain this state for a short time. *Constant suppression of emotions may result in mental instability. *Pain is still felt although the reaction is suppressed. *May require meditation to perform. *Certain events can cause users to be caught off guard. *Users can pursue at what they think is right despite temptations to abandon it. Known Users See Also: The Stoic and Nerves of Steel. Gallery Cartoons/Comics Raven Meditating.jpeg|Raven (DC Comics) has to meditate daily to keep her emotions in check. Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) makes it a point not to kill, and will not resort to violence unless truly necessary. File:Oogway_balance.gif|Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) File:Po_(Kung_Fu_Panda)_peace_2.jpg|Po (Kung Fu Panda) Anime/Manga Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is completely calm and composed even in the midst of intense battle. File:Images_byakuya.jpg|Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach) remains serene and apathetic even in the most stressful moments for him. Zommari Amor.jpg|Zommari Rureaux (Bleach) meditates to keep calm and possibly being arrogant due to being the fastest Espada. Ep350TsukishimaProfile.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima (Bleach) maintains his composed nature, even when overwhelmed and injured in battle. Son Goku's (Dragon Ball) incomplete Ultra Instinct.gif|When using Ultra Instinct, Son Goku (Dragon Ball Super) gains a clear and tranquil mind,... Goku counter-block.gif|...giving him automatic and instantaneous reaction to any threat with the most suitable and seamless means to defend and attack. File:Bradley_21.png|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood), is able to remain calm in any situation despite being the embodiment of Wrath. Meliodas Wrath_Controlled.jpg|Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins) just before regaining his original power, he gained full control over his furious wrath. Zabuza Momochi.gif|As a mercenary ninja, Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) had attempted to suppress all emotions, and would stop at nothing to fulfill his mission. Dracule Mihawk Anime Infobox.png|Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece) is one of the most serious characters in the world of One Piece and never unnecessarily reveals emotions on the battlefield. Hana hana.png|Nico Robin (One Piece) is the extremely level headed member of the Straw Hats, who always makes cool (and always creepily scary) statements. Doflamingo's smirk.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) is one of the most carefree characters in the world of One Piece never losing his signature smirk. Van Augur Anime Infobox.png|Van Augur (One Piece) is extremely calm and analytical even during battle. Basil Hawkins at the New World.png|Basil Hawkins (One Piece) portrays himself in a noble and enigmatic manner who remains completely calm regardless of situations. Law's Smile.gif|Trafalgar Water D. Law (One Piece) is extremely laid-back guy who is nearly always seen calmly smiling. Admiral Kizaru .jpg|Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) is a calm, very laid-back and easygoing fellow despite being one of the most powerful fighters in the Navy and world. Charlotte Katakuri composure.PNG|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can remain calm even during extreme battles which allows him to control his Mochi Mochi no Mi making it look like Logia when it's Paramecia thanks to his Precognition. Ou Ki the Lips and Bird of Qin Kingdom.jpg|Always seen with a smile on his face, Ou Ki (Kingdom) presented himself as a calm and collected Great General of the Heavens, never losing his signature smile even while on the verge of his death. Tou, the Right Hand of Ou Ki.PNG|As the former Right Hand Man of Ou Ki, Tou (Kingdom) carries himself with stoic dignity, even while in the midst of deadly combat. Ei Sei, King of Qin Kingdom.png|Ei Sei, 31st King of Qin (Kingdom) Rin Ko, Flying Spear of Renpa's Four Heavenly Kings.PNG|Having a laidback outlook on life, Rin Ko of the Four Heavenly Kings (Kingdom) was always seen with a smile... Killing Intent by Rin Ko.png|...despite possessing intense killing intent in the form of a Fierce Tiger... One Man Army by Rin Ko Kingdom.png|...and being one of the deadliest warriors in his lord, Ren Pa's army. Kyou Kai Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) Shun Sui Ju Kingdom.PNG|Always seen with a calm expression, Shun Sui Ju (Kingdom) is a dangerous opponent to read in both tactics and combat. A Ka Kin's Daggers 2 Kingdom.png|Often seen smiling at all times no matter what he faces, A Ka Kin the Eternal 1000-man commander (Kingdom) still holds his grin even while facing the monstrous duo of Ba Nan Ji and Gyou' Un. Karasu's Bang.gif|Karasu (Yu Yu Hakusho) is calm and collected yokai. Kurama.gif|Yoko Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) is calm, calculating, cunning and analytical. Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Shinobu Sensui (YuYu Hakusho) Toguro's Finger.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) displays a calm and relaxed attitude. Guido Mista Anime.png|Easy-going and carefree whenever the number "4" is not involved, Guido Mista (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) is a uncannily chill resolute gunslinger. Mamodo of Annihilation.jpeg|Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) is able to do sadistic and evil actions in a remarkably calm manner. Video Games Solid Snake.png|Solid Snake (Metal Gear) Yutransparent.png|Yu Narukami (Persona 4) is able to remain calm in nearly any situation, to the extent that virtually nothing seems to faze him. Ada Wong.jpg|Ada Wong (Resident Evil) Green_Dragon_H.png|Green Dragon (Valkyrie Crusade) hides pure madness under her always calm state. Virgil.png|Cold and introverted by nature, Vergil (Devil May Cry) is always calm and collected, rarely express any emotions. Live Television/Movies The Twins (The Matrix).jpg|The Twins (The Matrix) do not lose their temper quickly. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers